Public Enemies
by TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest
Summary: Submission #1 for TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest


.

**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

Song: "Run This Town" by Jay Z, Rihanna and Kanye West

**http : / / tinyurl . com / 6xoudam**

Rating: M

Word Count: 9997

Pairing: B/E

Summary: Most bank robbers aren't bad people. Just bored or desperate. I'm just addicted to the thrill...and it's a dangerous love affair.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. This fic takes place during Prohibition/Great Depression Era, please forgive any historical inaccuracies for creative purposes.

**Public Enemies**

I flicked my cigarette down and glanced around the corner of the alley, waiting for Emmett to make the first move. My gun rested against the brick building of the bank we're about to take. Should be an easy thirty thousand. I needed some more petty cash anyway. We weren't shy about our fortunes or how we made them. Everyone knew us. The normal citizen was usually indifferent to our hobby. Cops hunted us like we were playing a damn game of cat and mouse. That was part of the appeal of it all. The chase. I never wanted a job to go bad, but hell if it wasn't a thrill riding on the side of a car, hair blowing in the wind, guns blazing at the cop car behind you. Nothing like it in the world, next to a nice glass of whiskey and a good looking broad. **Life's a game, but it's not fair. I break the rules so I don't care.**

I stepped back around the corner and reached into my jacket for my flask. Carlisle would have my ass if he knew I was drinking before a job.

"Hey, mister," a small voice called from beside me. I turned around and found a boy standing beside me in the alley. He couldn't have been more than six or seven. His clothes were dirty, almost matching the smudges on his face. It wasn't something that was unusual to see with the economy going bust and all, but it never got easy.

The boy looked down at my gun and his eyes grew big. He reached out to touch it as I took another swig from my flask.

"Don't touch it, kid. Once you do you'll never want to put it down," I mumbled.

"I know who you are," he said. He smiled at me, almost like I was his new Christmas present.

"Is that so?" I glanced down the street again looking for Emmett.

"You're one of the Cullen gang. I've seen your picture in the paper."

I smirked and crouched down. "And you aren't scared of me?"

"No sir. My daddy says it serves those banks right."

"Your daddy is a smart man." I spotted Emmett on the sidewalk, making his way towards the bank. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a few bills. "Tell him Edward Cullen says hello." I stuffed the bills into the pocket in the front of his grungy overalls and placed my hat on my head, making a quick swipe across the brim.

I grabbed my gun and concealed it slightly under my jacket. It wouldn't matter anyway. We were taking it regardless if anyone saw me or not.

I met Emmett at the steps of the bank and he winked at me.

"Ready, kid?" He asked.

"Just because I'm your little brother doesn't mean you get to call me kid," I mumbled.

We both laughed under our breath and started up the steps. I pushed through the doors and into the lobby of the bank. I looked around and saw Jasper already standing in line reading a newspaper with our faces on the front. I smiled and leaned towards Emmett.

"Showtime," I whispered, pulling out my gun.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen this is a robbery!" Emmett shouted, pulling his own from his jacket. A few of the women screamed as their men jumped protectively in front of them. Jasper stepped out of line and produced a large bag from his coat. I did the same as Emmett kept watch.

I smiled at a few customers as I walk by. They looked scared. It's too bad they don't know better. We don't want their money. We want the bank's money.

"Don't worry, doll, you'll be out of here in a minute," I said in passing. I walked up to the first bank teller I see and handed her the bag. "Give me the works."

Her hand shook as she grabbed the bag from my hands. And then I waited. I tapped my foot and looked around. Jasper had already moved onto his third teller and his bag was almost full. We decided to forgo the main vault. Today was just for fun.

My mother would roll over in her grave if she knew how her sons spent their free time. She would have much preferred we'd taken up reading or painting. Too bad our father shoved guns in our hands instead of a paintbrush or a book. He blamed the banks for everything we'd been through. He wasn't someone who carried around a grudge forever. He just believed in justice. And this was justice in his eyes.

"We've got company!" Emmett yelled. My smile faded as I heard the first blast of gunfire. I didn't know if it was coming from us or them. The screams echoed out through the lobby as everyone fell to the floor, desperately trying to escape the firestorm.

"Damnit," I whispered. I shot up and launched bullets through the front door. I could see the cop cars starting to pull up outside. Carlisle was going to be pissed. He was never happy when we didn't make it a clean get away. It always made such a mess. We needed to get out of here fast or it was going to get ugly. I didn't feel like going to prison today. "Emmett! Jasper! Let's fly!" I yelled.

We all jumped up and started towards the bank manager's office. There was usually a back door somewhere back there. There was no way in hell any of us were making it out alive through the front.

I screamed as I felt the bullet rip through my shoulder. I dropped my bag and fell to the ground.

Jasper spotted me as Emmett stepped out of sight and started to turn back.

"No, Jazz! Go! I'll meet you!" I wasn't going to let all of us get caught. They could still make it out.

He hesitated for a moment before following Emmett. Another round of shots fired into the bank and I crawled towards the counter to shield myself. I pulled my body behind it and leaned back, cursing in pain. It wasn't the first time I'd been shot but I can't say that it was a pleasant experience at any juncture.

I peeked my head around the corner of the counter and saw the police starting to rush in. I whipped back around and pounded my head back. "Shit," I whispered. I glanced around looking for another way out and came face to face with a beautiful pair of brown eyes. A young woman with long brown hair was crouched down beside me, clinging her small bag to her chest. We stared at each other for a long moment before I turned my eyes away. I panicked slightly, knowing I was caught. She was going to turn me in and my father and brothers were going to have to organize some big operation to get me out.

"Relax everyone! I'm with the police!" A voice boomed.

I glanced around the counter again and saw everyone in the lobby starting to stand up. A few cops walked cautiously through the area, guns drawn. I glanced back at the girl beside me as she stood and put her hands up. I winced at the pain shooting through my shoulder, but didn't make a sound.

"Is everyone alright?" One of the cops asked. A chorus of voices answered yes. "Did anyone see where the perpetrators ran?"

This was it. I was caught. I held my breath and looked up at the girl. Her eyes flickered my way and she bit down on her lip.

"Miss?"

Her eyes shot up and looked out into the lobby. I closed my eyes and cursed under my breath.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Did you see where they went?"

She glanced down at me once more before nodding to the hallway my brothers left through. It didn't matter. They were probably across town by now. "They went through the back."

My brow furrowed in confusion when I realized she didn't tell him I was back here. I should have been handcuffed right now. I should have been getting hauled out of here and placed in a police car. But I wasn't.

"This way, boys!"

I turned my head just enough and saw a flurry of police run through the back hallway. They didn't spot me and I breathed another sigh of relief.

The girl crouched down and grabbed my arm. "Come on." She pulled me up and we started towards the front door. The lobby was almost completely empty now, most of the customers fleeing after the cops showed up.

She hooked her arm through mine like we're just a normal couple leaving the bank. I gritted my teeth as I endured the pain in my shoulder. We walked right past a few cops and I kept my head tilted down. Some of them were dumb as rocks and you could walk right past them, but I didn't want to push my luck.

She led me down the road, clenching my arm a little too tightly.

"You want to ease up, honey?" I mumbled. She turned towards me and raised her eyebrow. I didn't say another word.

She toted me down the road a few blocks and around a corner. We started to pass through the rough part of town, which as of lately is more and more of the city. It was a shame to see it fall like this. It used to be so alive and now everywhere you look there's poverty. It almost made me feel guilty for the thousands I stole every now and then. Almost.

We finally stopped in front of a shabby, run down building and she pulled me inside. We went up three flights of stairs and she unlocked one of the doors.

"Are you going to stand out there all night?" She asked.

"No. I guess not." I hesitantly took a step inside and looked around. It was a modest apartment with a thin, uncomfortable looking bed in the corner. It looked hard enough to sleep in, let alone other nocturnal activities. There was a small kitchen with dishes and a couple bottles of liquor on the counter. A round wooden table sat in front of us, along with one chair. It was warped and chipped all over and I wondered if it's actually safe to sit in.

"Go sit on the bed," she said. She set down her bag and started bustling around the kitchen.

"Now I don't know how appropriate that would be." I smirked in spite of the bullet hole in my shoulder. "We've only just met. I don't even know your name, love."

"It's Bella." She started gathering some things but I was too preoccupied to notice. Now that I didn't have the threat of a cop's gun at my neck I could finally take her in. She was far too beautiful to be messing around in a place like this. I was surprised it didn't taint her like it did the other people of this city. She still wore an impeccably pressed red dress and matching gloves. Her hair was curled into perfect waves that cascaded down her shoulders. She looked nothing like the other people on the streets around here. She was…pure.

"Well, Bella it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm-"

"I know who you are," she interrupted. She turned around and started towards me. "On the bed." I did as she said and sat down on the edge of the bed. She set a bowl and some metal utensils down on the table and removed her gloves. "Can you take your shirt off…" She walked over to the counter and grabbed one of the bottles of liquor.

I hesitated before pulling off my jacket very slowly, clenching my eyes tight as it grazed over my shoulder. The pain was almost unbearable now that my adrenaline was wearing off. If Bella wasn't around I'd probably be cursing up a storm. But I was in the presence of a lady and despite my father's many shortcomings he always taught us to be respectful while we were with women.

I shook my head and started to unbutton my shirt. I hissed as I shrugged it off my shoulders, exposing my bare chest and a good sized bloody mess on my left shoulder. I started poking at it but her hand slapped me away.

"Don't do that." She pulled her rickety chair over and sat down in front of me. "You're going to want to bite down on something."

"What?"

"This is going to hurt." She poured some of the liquor into the bowl and dipped two forks into it, allowing them to soak for a few minutes. "I'm sorry I don't have anything close to what I need so this will have to do."

She leaned over me and examined my back. I felt her fingertips running across my skin and closed my eyes. It'd been awhile since I'd been touched by a woman as gentle and delicate as this. You never realized how much you liked it until you didn't have it. It wasn't like I had a lot of it before, but the few romps I'd had with Esme's girls were nothing compared to this. And this was nothing more than her fingers running across my back.

"You're lucky. Bullet went straight through. I thought I was going to have to dig it out with those forks." She grabbed the bottle of liquor and doused a cloth with it.

"Forks? You were going to stick forks in my shoulder?"

"Would you rather have had the bullet stuck in your shoulder?" She glared at me as she pressed the cloth to my wound.

"Shit!" I hissed, no longer worried about my language. I could see why she had suggested biting down on something. The sharp sting shot through my shoulder so deep I thought I felt it in my bones.

"It'll clean the wound. You don't want it to get infected." She pulled back the cloth and doused it again before continuing to clean my shoulder. It stung less each time but is a far cry from feeling good. I did get shot you know.

I reached over and took the bottle of liquor. "Medicinal purposes," I murmured as I took a long swig. "You know you're good at this." She finished cleaning my wound and took the bowl back to the kitchen.

"I used to be in nursing school."

"Used to be?" I shrugged my shoulders and instantly regretted it. It still hurt like hell. I took another drink of the alcohol.

"I flunked out."

"That's impossible. You're the best damn nurse I've ever had." I laughed and nodded to my shoulder.

"I didn't flunk out because I wasn't good at it. I flunked out because I stopped showing up."

"Why'd you do that?"

"My father died." She walked over to one of her trunks and pulled out a scarf.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. He was a cop….killed on the job." She started wrapping my shoulder up, gentle as ever around the sensitive parts. "Got sent out on a robbery call and the guy shot him." Her eyes flickered my way and I tensed up. It was almost too twisted for me to even begin to comprehend. One of my kind kills her father and she all but saves my life. It doesn't make sense.

"We're not all like that you know," I whispered. "Me and my brothers…we'd never do that. We don't want to kill anyone, Bella. We're different from others of our kind. We're not….bad people." I finished off the bottle of liquor and set it down on the table.

"I don't believe that most bank robbers are bad people. Just bored or desperate."

"**I'm addicted to the thrill. It's a dangerous love affair."** I laid back and started to feel the numbing alcohol take affect. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you save me?"

She stared at me long and hard, almost like she was debating something behind those breathtaking brown eyes of hers. She finally got up and grabbed her bag before sitting back down. She opened it up and surprised the hell out of me when she pulled out a small gun. "Like I said…most bank robbers are bored or desperate." She forced her eyes to the floor and I saw them start to glisten. "My father would have been so ashamed. I wasn't sure if I could go through with it and then you walked in the door. It was almost like my easy way out of something I didn't really want. You saved me from making a big mistake and I guess….I guess I'm grateful."

This girl wasn't any hardened criminal and I doubt if she even would have gone through with it, but the fact that she was that hopeless showed more about her than anything. I looked around the small apartment again with new eyes. She didn't belong here but obviously didn't have the means to get herself out. She was desperate and I was bored. Two different kinds of bank robbers.

I felt the alcohol start pushing me over the edge into darkness and I didn't fight it. I mumbled something to Bella and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling terrible. My shoulder was throbbing and my head didn't feel all that great either. I heard Bella bustling around the kitchen and I wondered where she'd slept last night.

"You should probably get your shoulder looked at by a doctor," she said, never breaking away from her work. "I mean you guys have special doctors for you don't you? Ones that keep their mouth shut if they're paid enough?"

"Yeah we do but we don't really need them." I laughed and sat up. "My father used to be a doctor. Or I guess he still is."

"I see." She turned around and brought me over a plate. It had a single piece of bread on it, no butter or anything.

"I'm sorry I just don't…I don't have much," she stuttered. I could tell she was embarrassed but still brought me here anyway.

"I don't want to take your food." I pushed the plate away. "Thank you though, that's very kind of you. I should probably get going." I shrugged on my jacket, being mindful of my injury.

"Oh. Okay." She wiped her hands on her skirt and stood awkwardly by the door.

"Thank you for all your hospitality. I really appreciate it." I reached inside my jacket to grab her scarf from my wound.

"No. Keep it." She bit down on her lip and smiled slightly.

"Alright. Thanks." She opened the door and I stepped out. "Good luck, Bella."

She nodded and closed the door behind me.

I headed straight for Esme's, knowing they'd all be there. They were probably all drunk off their asses thinking I got hauled in or killed.

I walked right into the hotel and waved to the doorman. He was one of ours. Pretty much everyone who worked in the hotel was one of our guys or worked for an associate.

I brushed past the employee's only sign and through the kitchen doors. In the back, another door labeled "Linen Closet" stood looking seemingly innocent. I opened it, revealing a set of stairs descending down into the speakeasy. Esme ran a nice establishment, nothing like those blind-pigs you hear about. It was all hidden behind the façade of a cheap, run down hotel. Nobody would have known all this was down here, or at least we hoped nobody did. Nobody that we didn't want to know. Our club was fairly exclusive and we made sure everyone was clean before they even stepped foot inside. We ran the liquor for Esme and in return she allowed us to stay here when we needed and provided…company when we wanted. We weren't major bootleggers by any means but we did enough to keep her in business. I didn't know much about it. Carlisle dealt with it for the most part.

I continued down the stairs and turned the corner and stepped into a large room full of tables. There was a stage up front where the entertainment performed and a small bar in the back. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were sitting around a table with a few bottles in front of them, smoking and talking. Esme was at the bar wiping it down. She was a tough broad, one of the only females in the business. Everyone knew not to mess with her. They pretended it was because she was like a mother to us, but we all knew different. They were scared of her.

"Edward?" Carlisle's head snapped up towards me. He smiled slightly and got up. Emmett and Jasper let out sighs of relief as soon as they saw me.

"Sorry, Dad." I shook my head as he reached out his arms to me. He gave me a hug and then promptly slapped me on the head, muttering something about me being an idiot. "Ouch!"

"You deserve it. We've been worried sick. What the hell happened to you?" He sat back down and took a drink.

"I got shot." I took off my jacket and my shirt. It was all bloody anyway. Esme appeared with a brand new one and kissed me on the cheek.

"Glad you're alright." She leaned in closer. "But if you ever pull a stunt like that again you'll have to deal with me." She pinched my ear hard and then let go. "I've had enough stress lately. I'm short on girls, business is down and then to top it off your brothers tell me you got shot during a botched job and they haven't seen or heard from you."

"I'm sorry, Esme." I turned towards her and smiled because I knew she had a soft spot for me above all the others. Her features softened slightly and she fought to smile back at me. She kissed me again on and went back to her work. Carlisle watched her as she made her way back to the bar and I wondered again if they were involved. They always seemed to have this connection that none of us understood. We'd always thought there'd never be anyone after my mother died, but we were convinced they at least liked each other. I had to hand it to Esme if it was true because I didn't think anyone outside of our family could put up with him or give him shit. And she did both.

"So what happened?" Jasper asked as I sat down.

"I crawled behind the counter. Some girl was behind it and she…she didn't give me up. Afterwards she took me back to her place and nursed me up good." Emmett laughed and I slapped him on the chest. "It was nothing like that. She used to go to nursing school and now…" My voice trailed off. Now she was suffering. And even though it wasn't me who pulled the trigger and killed her father I still felt somehow responsible. "Hey Esme!" I poured myself a drink and took a sip. "You said you're looking for some girls to work? I think I've got one for you."

"Are you sure? Are you sure she won't….complicate our business." Carlisle took a drag off his cigar. I knew exactly what he was asking. He wanted to know if she was going to run her mouth to the cops. After what she did for me yesterday I was fairly certain that she wouldn't.

"I'm sure," I answered.

"Bring her by. I'll see what I can do." Esme disappeared up the stairs.

I smirked a little to myself thinking about seeing her again.

"Hey do you want to go down to the track tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"No," I mumbled. "I think I've got a scarf to return."

I didn't sleep a wink that night. All I could think about was seeing Bella again. She was a tough broad. Reminded me a little of my mother.

I finally decided to get up and get dressed. Thankfully I remembered the way to her place. It wasn't a street I went to often, but it was unfortunately memorable because of the poor conditions. The Depression must have hit this neighborhood hard. You could see it in everyone's eyes. They had nothing.

I ran up the stairs and cleared my throat as my fingers weaved through Bella's scarf. I smiled as I reached her door and knocked my knuckles against the hard wood. When she didn't answer, I knocked again and pressed my ear to the door. Complete silence.

I couldn't lie, I was disappointed. I noticed an old newspaper lying on the floor down the hallway so I ripped off a small piece and pulled a pen out of my jacket. Carlisle would all but disown me if I told her everything on this scrap of paper so I didn't. I wrote five words. _First and Hamilton, eight o'clock._

I wrapped her scarf around her door and slipped the piece of paper underneath it before heading back downstairs. I ended up catching up with Emmett at the track and won $50 off an old man sitting next to us.

Later that night, I walked to the corner of Hamilton and First Streets. There was a streetlight right on the corner, casting just enough light to see in the impending darkness. I snuck beside a building and lit a cigarette as I waited for her. I pulled my pocket watch out when I started feeling impatient. It read five after eight and I was starting to think she wasn't coming.

I heard the click of her heels first. Then saw a flash of red in the wind as she stepped under the glow of the streetlight. She was a little out of breath and her eyes darted around to the shadows as she looked for me.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," I mumbled as I stepped out of the darkness.

She spun towards my voice and adjusted her scarf. "Well I'm here aren't I?" She pulled her coat close to her and took a step towards me as a group of young men walked by. They glanced at her longer than necessary and snickered to themselves. I glared at them.

"I should have known better than to have a lady meet me here by herself at this hour. My apologies, I hope you weren't troubled by anyone."

"I can take care of myself, Edward. What do you want?"

"I think I might be able to help you."

"How could you possibly help me?"

"I found you a job."

She narrowed her eyes at me and scoffed. "You…found me a job? I don't think I'd quite fit in with your crowd."

"So you'd rather stay where you are now than take me up on my offer? You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"What if I'm not interested in what you're going to say?"

I took a deep breath. This was not going quite as I imagined. Although I can't say that I could rightly imagine how it would happen at all, but I had hoped she'd accept. I wanted to save her from that filthy apartment. We could protect her. I could protect her.

"Then I guess there's nothing else to say," I whispered. "I'll walk you back to your apartment."

"It's not necessary," she argued.

"It is." I offered her my arm and she begrudgingly took it, despite her obvious protest. We walked in silence back to her apartment. She stopped me at the front door and told me she could take it from there. I grabbed her arm as she started to walk inside.

"Listen…" I started. "I'm staying…at the Beaumont. If you ever need anything." I gave her a pointed look and nodded before walking away.

I felt like shit when I got back to the hotel. I barely said anything to anyone I just drank and smoked until I didn't feel bad anymore.

"Mr. Cullen, you're looking a little lonely," Jessica, one of Esme's girls sat down beside me and put her hand on my thigh.

"Yeah are you looking to change that?" I smiled at her and took another drink.

She purred and ran her hand higher on my thigh. I cleared my throat and looked nervously around the room. Carlisle was talking with Esme at the bar. Jasper was dancing with his gal Alice on the dance floor and Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I had a feeling he was upstairs in one of the rooms with that new girl Rose.

I noticed the concierge from the hotel upstairs bustling across the floor towards my table. I waved Jessica off as he approached and she scurried away.

"There's a lady upstairs asking for you, Boss. Says her name is Bella," he whispered.

. I hopped up and followed him back upstairs. I ran my fingers through my hair as we emerged from the linen closet and started down the hallway. She was standing at the front desk, pacing anxiously back and forth.

"Still not interested, doll?" I smirked and leaned against the wall.

"I ate my last piece of bread tonight." She bit down on her lip as her eyes verged on tears. "I have no choice."

"Well then, let's get you something to eat." I held out my hand and she tentatively took it. I led her back through the hallway to the closet. I looked back at her again, just to make sure I really truly trusted her. This was everything. This was our lives. This was Esme's business. I had to be sure.

"I'm here aren't I?" She asked, answering my question. "If I wanted to turn you guys in I would have done it already."

I nodded and opened the closet door. As we descended down the stairs, the music became louder. Once we came through the door at the bottom of the stairs, we were surrounded by smoke and laughter. I held tightly onto Bella's hand and pulled her towards our table. As soon as we sat down, I motioned to Jessica.

"We'll need some food. Just bring anything out," I said, looking around for Esme. I didn't let go of Bella's hand. She looked a little terrified. A place like this was a lot to take in when you weren't used to it.

Jessica brought out some food and I scooted the plate over in front of Bella.

"Eat," I said. I let go of her hand and stood up. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and started eating. I pushed my way through the crowd, keeping my eyes out for Esme. I finally spotted her ducked down behind the bar.

"She's here," I said.

"Who?"

"The girl I was telling you about."

"She's here already?"

"Yeah, she's eating." I nodded over to our table. Esme nodded and started towards her without another word. I ran to catch up with as she approached the table.

"Can you waitress, sing or dance?" She asked.

Bella looked up and glanced at me before turning to Esme. "I can waitress. I've never really done the others."

"You're good lookin' enough so that might get you by." Esme crossed her arms over her chest and called to Alice. She skipped over to us and smiled. "Ali, this is…"

"Bella," I said.

"She can speak for herself, Edward," Esme said. She turned back to Alice. "She's our new girl. Take her in back and get her some new clothes, show her what to do."

Alice laughed and pulled Bella from her seat. They disappeared through the crowds of people.

"You better be right about this one, kid." Esme poked my chest and walked away.

I waited for close to an hour, sipping on my drink as I waited for them to come back.

"Can I get you another drink, Mr. Cullen?"

I turned and gasped in surprise. Bella was standing beside me with a tray in a dress so short that it showed her knees. The sleek black fabric was a beautiful contrast to her porcelain skin, especially with the light pink flush apparent on her cheeks.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you." She took a nervous breath. "I've never done something like this before, I hope I don't mess up."

"I don't think they'll care." I glanced at her dress once more and smirked. "And I'll take a Bourbon." I winked and slid her some cash, way more than what the drink was worth especially because I didn't pay for anything here.

"Right away." She turned and walked away and I couldn't say that I didn't watch her walk away.

Bella was a natural and over the next couple of months she became a favorite of the regulars. She served our top associates and our biggest spenders nightly with a smile on her face and the perfect charisma. She flirted, laughed at their jokes. I knew it was all an act and boy did she play right into their hands.

"Your girl is good, Edward," Esme said. She took a drink and nodded towards Bella. Most of the customers had left. It was late. We were just cleaning up and kicking the last people out.

"Yeah, she's doing well." I smiled as I watched Bella wipe down the bar. She was beautiful as ever and I'd become so impressed with her. The way she carried herself, her strength…and that mouth of hers. A sharp tongue behind the softest lips I'd ever seen.

"She's not like us." Esme picked up my glass.

"No she's better than that," I murmured, keeping my eyes on Bella. Esme patted me on the back and disappeared back into the kitchen.

I stood up and threw my jacket over my shoulder as I sauntered towards the bar. I leaned over, placing my elbows right in her way as she washed.

"Edward," she said.

"Bella." I smiled and blushed. I couldn't deny my feelings for her. She made me feel happy and light, a completely different feeling from the thrill of taking a bank. It wasn't that one was better than the other, they were just different. All I knew is that I wanted to be around this girl more than anyone else. I'd never had that feeling before.

I walked behind the bar and grabbed another rag to help her.

"I've never seen you clean before," she said with a smile.

"Maybe I'm trying to impress you." I placed my hand on the small of her back and reached in front of her.

"You can't charm me out of my dress like you do with the other girls here…" She shook her head and looked up at me. "I'm not one of you, you know why I'm here."

"I haven't been with Jessica in weeks. Or anyone else for that matter." I dropped the rag and gently grabbed her chin. "And I think you know why."

"Do I?"

I leaned forward, testing the waters as I reached for her lips. Her eyes fluttered before she reached up and stopped me, placing her hand on my cheek.

"Edward, don't," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because it scares me."

"I scare you?"

"You don't scare me." She motioned between us. "This scares me." She took a deep breath. "Because once I give in, I'll never get out."

I paused and ran my finger over her lip. "I care about you, honey. Really and truly."

Her breath was shaky. I could tell she was fighting it, just like she'd been fighting it all this time. She felt the same way about me, she just refused to admit it. I forced her to now. It was staring her right in the face.

I jumped as the door by the stairs opened and whipped around. I narrowed my eyes and stepped protectively in front of Bella as a few members of the Volturi Gang walked inside. They were the biggest group in the city and claimed twice the territory we did. There was always an understood compromise, but obvious tension between us. We didn't really bother each other, as long as the arrangement worked for both of us. Their presence here had me thinking it wasn't working for them anymore.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" I asked, placing my hand over my gun in my waistband.

"Just wanted to speak to your father," Aro's voice boomed.

"Aro." Carlisle stepped from the kitchen and wiped his hands. "I can't say I ever thought we'd see you in this club." His tone was teasing, but I could hear the condescending quality in his voice.

"Can I have a word?" Aro said, nodding to a table in the distance. Carlisle started towards it without another word. The rest of his gang hung back by the bar and I couldn't help but notice one of them watching Bella behind me.

I turned around and put my hands on her waist. "Why don't you go upstairs for a bit huh? You and Alice can have a girls' night in your room."

"Why? I want to stay here with you." She glanced behind me at the man with a terrified look in her eyes.

"You worried about me?" I teased her with a smile.

"No," she lied.

"I'll be fine."

"I have a bad feeling," she said.

"You and your damn feelings." I laughed, trying to ease the tension. I turned around and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind me. I scowled at the man as we walked by him. I led Bella to the stairs and kissed her cheek as I told her goodnight. She hesitated a moment before she finally went upstairs. I closed the door behind her and the smile fell from my face as I turned back to the group.

"It's not polite to stare my friend," I said. "What's your name anyway?"

"Jay. I'm Aro's nephew." He lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in my direction. "Is she your girl?"

I didn't answer. I could see the implication in his eyes and I didn't like it.

"What's her going rate?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Her going rate." His cigarette bounced up and down as he spoke. He pulled out his wallet and started pulling out some cash. "I know about your girls here, Cullen, how much can I pay for her?"

I snapped and lunged towards him, pushing him roughly against the wall. I raised my fist and slammed it into his face once before pulling out my gun and placing it under his chin.

"Don't ever….look at her or speak to her again. Understood?" I said. I cursed as I felt the cool barrel of a gun at my neck.

"I would suggest you back away, Mr. Cullen," a voice behind me said. I slowly backed away and put my hands up. Jay smiled and laughed as he pushed away from the wall.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He took a deep breath and sucker punched me in the stomach. I doubled over, gasping for breath. A moment later his fist smashed into my face and I fell to the ground.

I expected him to jump on top of me and beat the shit out of me, but there was only complete silence. I slowly looked up and saw him paralyzed above me. I turned my head around and saw Carlisle and Aro with their guns drawn to each other. I got up and tried to shake the pain away. I was bound to have a good bruise on my cheek in the morning. Bastard.

"I think it's best you leave, Mr. Volturi," Carlisle said.

"Understood," Aro said. "This isn't over."

"Didn't expect it to be. Have a pleasant evening."

Aro started towards the door and his gang followed behind him.

Carlisle waited a few minutes before he spoke. "Edward, get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because you threw a fit and could have cost us everything. Now get out. I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning." He was angry with me and I guess I could understand that. But I wasn't sorry.

I stomped up to my room and debated stopping at Bella and Alice's. Bella had all but abandoned her old place and had been staying in Alice's room for the past week and a half. It made me feel better at the very least. I knew she was safe.

I went to my room and unbuttoned my shirt. I stood in front of the mirror and pressed lightly on my ribs, feeling the tenderness from his fist already. My face was already starting to bruise. I rinsed my face off and carefully laid down on my bed, wincing a little as I went.

I must have drifted off to sleep. The next thing I knew someone was knocking at my door. I shot up and wondered if something had gone down in the bar. I grabbed my gun and slowly walked to the door. My heart was beating like a little hummingbird against my chest, quick and short. I held my breath and gripped the handle before whipping it open.

I instantly relaxed when I saw Bella standing on the opposite side. I set my gun down on the table and opened the door farther for her.

"Are you okay?" She stepped inside and turned on the light. "I waited as long as I could, but I just got….worried." Her eyes traveled from my face down to my ribs, which I'm sure were starting to bruise. "Oh God." She rushed towards me and ran her fingers lightly over my skin. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"It is." She rushed to the bathroom and brought out a wet rag. She dabbed held the freezing cold fabric to my cheek. "Hold it there. Tell me what happened."

"They threatened something that belonged to me." I shrugged.

"What?"

"You."

"I don't…" She shook her head. I silenced her, holding my hand gently to her mouth.

"You're my girl. Whether you're ready to admit it or not."

She let out a shaky breath and her head fell forward onto my bare chest. I shivered when she pressed her lips to my skin and looked up at me.

"You're so beautiful." I brushed her hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She slowly popped up on her tip toes, rolling her face closer to mine. Her breath was on me, flushing my entire body with goosebumps and a fiery heat that was almost unbearable.

All of the air left my lungs as I pressed my lips against hers. They were just as soft as I imagined them to be, even more. I circled my fingers lightly around her neck and rubbed the back of her neck as my lips continued to explore hers, staking my claim. She moaned and laced her fingers though my hair, tugging lightly as she held my face to hers.

My other hand traveled down the side of her dress and reached for the bottom. I slid it up her thigh, feeling the silk of her undergarments beneath. She stepped back and put her arms above her head as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

Her dress was off in an instant and she was pushing my shirt off of my shoulders. My arms encircled her waist as I led her back towards the bed. She fell back when her knees reached the edge. I collapsed on top of her, wincing again with my injuries, and started kissing her neck. I moved down, placing my lips at the center of her chest before moving over her silk-covered breasts. They perked up, seeking attention from my fingers as I moved lower. I reached her stomach and nuzzled my nose over her center before I stood between her legs.

"I want you to touch yourself…" I said. I slowly reached for the top of her knee-high stockings as I spoke. She hesitated a moment before slinking her hand down her body. It disappeared under her silk slip, right between her legs.

I moaned as I watched her back arch off the bed in pleasure as she continued to tease herself. My fingers rolled her stockings down her leg bit by bit until I reached her foot. I pulled it off and threw it on the floor before starting the other.

I could see her face moistened by her own sweat as she continued to touch herself. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes as she whimpered just above a whisper.

I undid my pants and kicked them to the floor before crawling back up her body. I reached down, finding her own fingers as they pushed inside her. I forced hers aside and took over, pushing them in and out of her center.

She reached up for my lips again, her eyes hooded with desire.

"Are you convinced?" I breathed.

"Convinced of what?" She arched her neck back.

"That you're my girl."

"I'm your girl," she whispered. She pulled me down to her and pressed her lips against mine. Her tongue ran softly along them, begging for permission.

I pulled my hand from beneath her slip and tugged my undergarments down as far as I could. She opened her legs wider, allowing me to settle between them. I reached down and stroked my dick a couple of times before positioning myself at her core. She wrapped her arms around my back, almost pulling me to her.

I inhaled sharply as I pushed myself inside her. She moaned as her nails clawed down my back.

"Edward," she whimpered. Once I was sure she was comfortable, I started moving my hips against hers. She arched her body up, meeting each thrust with her own as we moved together.

I fisted the bed beside her head and picked up my pace, wanting nothing more than to make her feel it. I wanted her to feel how much I wanted her.

I sat up, pulling her with me as I settled back. She gripped my shoulders tightly and instantly took control, moving her body up and down on me. Her cries got louder and louder as she forced herself down on me. I reached behind her and steadied her, splaying my hand out across her back. I gripped onto the silk fabric so tightly that I thought it was going to tear beneath my fingers.

She stilled above me as her head rolled back in ecstasy. I pushed my hips up a couple more times before I joined her, allowing my head to fall forward onto her chest. I traced the top of her slip with kisses, tasting the salty sweat on her skin.

She kissed the top of my head and laid back onto the bed. I fell down beside her, pulling the sheets up over my body and crawling over her.

"Will you stay here tonight?" I asked.

"Where else am I going to go?" She smiled slightly and I signed in relief. I rested my head on her chest and fell asleep to her fingers running gently through my hair.

When I woke in the morning, she was gone. I started to panic. Maybe she thought it was a mistake. Maybe she hated me. Maybe she left. God I hope she didn't leave.

I pulled on some clothes and ran a comb through my hair before I ran down to her room. I knocked frantically until Alice answered.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Edward?" Bella's voice came from inside the room and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Alice opened the door a little farther and I saw Bella dressed in one of her nicest dresses. She was pulling on a pair of gloves and securing her hat on top of her head.

"I woke up and you were gone…" I mumbled.

Alice cleared her throat and excused herself from the room.

"I'm sorry. I just thought….maybe I could go to church with you today." She walked over to me and took my hand. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, I just…"

"Hey," she whispered. "I'm your girl, remember?"

"You are." I kissed the top of her head and we headed downstairs to meet Carlisle and the boys. It was Sunday. We always went to church on Sunday mornings as a family. Afterward, we visited my mother's gravesite just outside the city and had dinner at her favorite restaurant downtown. Every Sunday.

I held tightly onto Bella's hand as we descended the stairs. Alice was smiling before she even saw us. The boys both smiled at me. Esme greeted us with a suspicious smile and Carlisle just nodded his head.

"Oh come on, you guys know," I said. They all sighed and laughed. Bella cowered a little into my side. My strong girl from last night got a little embarrassed in front of a crowd.

"Shall we go to church then?" Carlisle said. He led Esme out to our cars. Rose and Emmett joined them in the first car and the rest of us took the second. Once we got to church, we settled in the back and waited for the service to start. Bella seemed a little uneasy and I couldn't figure out why. As soon as the service was over I pulled her aside while we walked to the car.

"Are you alright, doll?" I asked.

"Yeah. All that time he was talking about being pure and clean…all I could think about was last night." She blushed and looked away like she was embarrassed.

I smiled as a groan escaped my lips. I pulled her towards the car laughing and we hopped inside. We started out of the city and paid our respects to my mother at the beautiful cemetery where she was buried. Bella was so kind and caring during our visit, giving me a few moments to myself when I needed it.

The mood had lightened once we got back into the city. I was telling Bella about the place we were going to eat as we rounded a corner to cut down the alley, our normal route.

I leaned down and kissed her neck as the car slowed down and finally came to a stop.

"What's going on?" I leaned up into the front seat and saw Emmett's eyes staring straight ahead. There were two cars blocking the alleyway off and I immediately recognized Aro standing beside one of them. I heard a car door slam behind us and a moment later Carlisle was walking calmly beside our car.

"Stay inside," I heard him say. Jasper followed a few steps behind him. Emmett and I started to get out, despite his request.

"Edward?" Bella grabbed my arm, her voice shaky with fear.

"It's okay. Just stay in the car." I tried to smile, but I doubted it looked quite right. Something was wrong. I wanted nothing more than to tell her to run right now, but I didn't want to start anything.

"Mr. Volturi," Carlisle started. "Can I ask why you've disrupted our Sunday afternoon?"

"We never finished our conversation last night Mr. Cullen. Although I can't say that I don't prefer it this way. I've always enjoyed an…audience," Aro said. I saw Jay snicker beside him. I instinctively placed my hand over my gun.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying," Carlisle said. He knew damn well what he was saying. They were going to take us out. This wasn't a meeting. It was an execution.

"I'm saying that you've overstayed your welcome, Mr. Cullen. You forget all too well who runs this town." He brought his gun up and placed his hand on the trigger. "We do."

The first shot rang out and it was followed by a parade of others. I saw everyone hit the ground as I fell. Carlisle pulled his gun from his side and started firing back at them as I fumbled with mine. I scrambled back to the car in the flurry of bullets and pulled the girls out. They were screaming as I pushed them around the corner, away from fire. I peeked around the corner and fired a few shots before turning back to them.

"You have to run. Go back to the hotel, pack up some things," I said quickly.

"I'm not leaving Emmett," Rose said, reaching for my gun.

"Damn it, Rose, just do it."

She scoffed at me before grabbing Alice and starting to run. Bella hung back, tears streaming down her face.

"Go, sweetheart, I'll be fine." I kissed her quickly and pushed her away as I ran back down the alley. I prayed that she listened to me. Rose and Alice would know what to do. We've always had a plan for something like this. We knew it would happen someday. Today was the day.

I barricaded myself behind one of the cars with Emmett, darting out and shooting a few times everything few moments. I caught glimpses of Carlisle and Jasper behind the car ahead of us doing the same. Jasper's shirt was stained red on his upper arm and I wondered if he'd gotten hit.

The sound in the alley was almost deafening, echoing off the brick walls of the buildings. And then it was suddenly silent. I glanced at Emmett and he shrugged. I poked my head out and peeked around the car.

"Hey, Edward!" Jay called. "Once you're dead, I'm sure your gal will need a lot of comforting. Good thing I'm happy to _oblige_ her."

I darted from behind the car, exposing myself completely. I stomped forward, pointing my gun right at Jay as I heard the police sirens in the distance. Carlisle yelled at me to stop, but I didn't listen. I pulled the trigger once, twice, three times. The bullets hit him square in the chest and he fell back, causing his gun to go off against the building.

As he hit the ground, I saw Aro reaching for his gun. I held my breath as he pointed it straight at me. The loud bang of the gun sounded, but I didn't feel myself get hit. I saw Aro fall instead, reaching for his leg. Carlisle stood beside me, pulling me back into safety as Aro's crew started firing back. Aro shouted for them to get into the car.

They left Jay's body bleeding on the street and piled into one car as the police sirens closed in on us. I watched them drive away, escaping down the alley.

"Get back in the car!" Carlisle yelled.

We all bounded for the car, but it was too late. The police had stopped on the street and flooded the alley, shouting at us to drop our weapons. Carlisle cursed under his breath and dropped to his knees as they placed the handcuffs on his wrists.

"Get down," one of the officer's barked at me. I fell to my knees and sighed as he pulled my arms roughly behind me. I looked around at my brothers and saw them both in the same position. Emmett's shoulders were heaving up and down like he was about to rebel, but Jasper kept mumbling to him to keep him calm.

They pulled us all up and hauled us to jail to face charges. They told us they connected us to over five bank robberies and weapons charges.

"And that hotel of yours?" One of them said. "It's being raided right now so I'd expect more by the end of the day."

My eyes shot to Jasper. _The girls. Esme's club._

When we got to the jail, they put us all in the same holding cell. It wasn't unfamiliar. We'd all been here several times before, but we've always broken each other out somehow. That seemed quite impossible since we were all in here at the same time.

"It might really be the end, boys," Carlisle said. "I don't see a way out of this."

They kept us there for a full day. I only knew it by light coming through our small window. They didn't tell us much and only fed us moldy bread and warm water. All we heard were mumblings down the hallway, where the guard sat.

I knew exactly what needed to happen and where. It was always different variations of the same game. Pose as a visitor. Pull a weapon on them and threaten them until they open the cell. That was the easy part. The hard part was getting out once the others realized what you were doing. Didn't matter now of course because I was inside now. We needed a man on the outside. There was no one.

"Excuse me sir?" A female voice called from down the hallway. My head peeked up and strained to see. "I'm here to see our daddy. He's just down the way there. They said to speak to you sir."

I heard him scoot his chair back and jingle his keys. Then their footsteps were sounding down the hallway, his soft scuffle and three set of heels.

My breath hitched in my throat as I saw them. Rose's blonde hair cascading down her back. Alice's dark gloves. Bella's red scarf.

"You can have five minutes, ladies, which one is yours?" He nodded to us.

"All of them." Rose smiled and pulled a gun from her bosom. "Now, sir if you'll kindly unlock that cell, I'll allow you to keep breathing."

"What's going on here?" He started to turn around.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alice sang.

"See Rose is a little…angry that she missed out on the fight yesterday. She's really itching to make up for it." Bella leaned in and smiled.

Rose stuck the gun into his back and pushed him along.

"O-o-okay," he stuttered. He fumbled with the keys as we all lined up at the door, waiting to be released. He finally got the key undone and we walked out of the cell. Rose forced him back inside and locked the cell back up behind him. She threw the set of keys down the hallway and nodded.

"Pleasure doing business with you, sir." She smiled and grabbed Emmett's hand, pulling him down the hallway. The rest of us followed in silence, knowing that we weren't free yet. "Everybody down!" Rose yelled as we walked through the small office at the front. There was one other police officer and a secretary there and they quickly obeyed Rose's commands, especially after she put a bullet in their wall.

We quickly ran through the front door just as the cop reached up and pulled the alarm. The girls pulled us around the corner of the building where Esme was waiting with a car for us. We shoved inside, leaving Jasper and Emmett to ride on the outside.

"Welcome back, boys!" Esme said, slamming her foot down on the pedal.

I wrapped my arms around Bella as we sat in the backseat and kissed her. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "Why did you do that, huh?" I shook my head. "You could have got out. You could have left. Now you're one of us."

"I was one of you the moment I walked into that bank." She smiled and kissed me gently.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of town, but we have a stop to make first." She checked her own gun for bullets and smirked at me. "**The only thing that's on my mind, is whose gonna run this town tonight."**


End file.
